


Being Frodo

by hanarobi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/pseuds/hanarobi





	Being Frodo

When Elijah Wood first came to New Zealand, he was a bit overwhelmed. But then, Peter Jackson being a genius, the bonding began. Just like they keep saying in all the interviews. But then, something else happened. Peter Jackson didn't intend it to happen, but he certainly had no objections. Not really a part of his concern. This is the one area where Peter Jackson missed the point.

Elijah Wood fell in love with Dominic Monaghan. Completely. And Dom was deep, good friends with Elijah. It would have all be rather lovely, except for one thing. Dominic Monaghan fell in love with Billy Boyd. And Bill Boyd fell in love with Dominic Monaghan. When the first person you ever truly fall in love with, falls in love with someone else, someone you also care about as a deep, good friend, you break. Shatter. Drown. And Elijah Wood did. He broke, he shattered, and he drowned. But Peter Jackson is a genius and he knew a Frodo when he saw one. So Elijah Wood pulled a Frodo. He put his pieces back together, glued himself up, started breathing again. He let his deep, true friends have their love without tainting it with his sorrow. He gave them his joy, genuine and real, as genuine and real as his friendship.

And one day, as he watched them being together, seeing their happiness be as complete as it was, Viggo Mortensen came up and whispered in his ear, "You really are Frodo, aren't you?"

Elijah turned to him, an unreadable smile on his face, and nodded.


End file.
